bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shunsui Kyōraku
"If it's me, it would be a waste not to dance no matter what." - Tite Kubo is the Captain of the 8th Division in the Gotei 13. His lieutenant is Nanao Ise. Appearance Kyōraku is a laid back and flamboyant man, evident in his style of dress and general attitude. He wears a straw hat and a pink flowered haori over his captain's uniform, and he has facial hair. Although his haori and obi sash are cheap, his pinwheel hairpin is very expensive. Personality In his off time, he can be seen drinking sake in bars and napping. He likes steamed buns that go with sake, but dislikes powdered green tea. Other times, he likes to chase after women, particularly his lieutenant, Nanao Ise, whom he calls "my Nanao-chan" (little Nanao). Nanao will often respond by hitting him with whatever she has on hand. He would have done this also when Lisa Yadōmaru was his lieutenant, so it shows that teasing is a part of his personality. Kyōraku tends to use a more familiar speech style than most other characters. He generally refers to his fellow captains and Shinigami by their first name followed by an honorific. Kyōraku is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of a fight, though he doesn't wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. The slightly eccentric Kyōraku also seems to like making an impression on opponents. He also dislikes taking the life of an innocent, as he left Chad alive when Nanao offered to kill him. Captain Kyoraku also wrote a romance novel titled "Rose-colored Path", which ran in Seireitei Communication, but was very unpopular. His photo collection, on the other hand, titled "Using Arms as My Pillow", became widely popular, and was quickly sold out, partially because it came out in lesser number of copies than similar collections by the other captains. Though Kyoraku tries to talk his way out of a fight, he is one of the most proficient combatants in soul society and maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle much like his best friend Jushiro. He refuses to fight in the presence of a child or even with a child. He always maintains a semblance of respect for his opponent and is polite in combat situations. History Shunsui is the second son of the high-ranking noble Kyōraku family. Despite being of such old and prestigious lineage, he disliked studying and training, and preferred to mess with ladies, although being told by General Yamamoto that he was able to see the truth and was wise for his age. Because of this, he was sent against his will to the Shin'ō Reijutsu Academy (Shinigami Academy). While here he came to know Jūshirō Ukitake who would become his best friend and fellow captain. He, along with Jūshirō Ukitake, was one of the first graduates of Captain Yamamoto's academy. Furthermore, he was personally trained by Yamamoto. He and Kyōraku are the oldest captains amongst the Gotei 13, with the exception of Retsu Unohana and Yamamoto himself. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 200 years as of 110 years ago before the current time. .]] 100 years ago, he is present at the introduction of Kisuke Urahara as the new Captain of the 12th Division. He is shown to have a unique relationship with his Vice-Captain Lisa Yadōmaru, though in contrast to his relationship with his current Vice-Captain Nanao Ise, Lisa is more outgoing and perverted in a way much like his own personality. But he finds his position makes him have to be the respectable adult in the situation. 10 years later When the Captain and Vice-Captain of the 9th Division mysteriously disappear, he provides the option to Yama that instead of sending Both the Kido Captain and Vice-Kido Captain maybe his own Vice-Captain should go in the Kido Captains place. He tries to cheer up a shaken Urahara, telling him not to worry about Hiyori because she is strong, though not as strong as Lisa. During a night-walk he meets up some squad members who notices Sōsuke Aizen also taking a night walk. Later in his barracks he is adressed by a verry young Nanao Ise, who has come to see the 8th squads Vice-Captain Lisa Yadōmaru. Shunsui then remembers that Nanao always comes to him around the first of every month and realizes that that night was the first in the month. Nanao confirms this saying that she came because she wanted to read with Lisa, only to be told that Lisa away on a mission, but would be back soon. Synopsis Soul Society arc .]] Kyōraku is among the first Captains to encounter the "Ryoka". He meets up with Yasutora Sado in his division's compound. There, he gently drifts down from a second level to the ground amidst falling petals (scattered by Nanao), then rises to announce his name to Chad. However, despite his humor and his dislike for combat, once Chad engages him it is at once seen that he is no mere fool, but someone not to be taken lightly. He deflects Chad’s first attack with one arm, and then proceeds to dodge all of Chad’s attacks. Trying to stop Chad from going further, he asks Chad why he continues to fight, and for what reason. Despite his attempts to stop him both through speech and action, Chad continues to come at him. Seeing his determination, Kyōraku decides reluctantly to wound him, though he tells Chad that he plans to kill him, having no choice. Taking out his two swords, he watches as Chad runs towards him, then dodges Chad’s attack and slashes him. At this time the message that Sōsuke Aizen has been murdered arrives and Nanao informs him of this news. Taking a look at Chad, she realizes he is not dead and asks to deliver the finishing blow. Stopping her, Kyōraku rationalizes that if it were indeed one of the ryoka who had killed Aizen, it would then be better to keep him alive and question him instead. He then asks her to send for people from the 4th Squad to heal Chad. Later, right before Rukia’s execution, a harried Nanao finds Kyōraku on a rooftop, chewing on a blade of grass. Asking him to hurry up, Nanao is irked when Kyōraku again tries to joke with her as usual. Then, getting serious, he asks her what he should do. She then replies that no matter what, he will still do what he wants. All she can do is keep right behind him and stay out of trouble. Kyōraku gives a sigh and says, "Then it will again be me that will get into trouble with Yama-jii (Yamamoto)." At the execution, after Ichigo Kurosaki stops Sōkyoku from executing Rukia, Ukitake appears with a shield sporting the Shihōin house crest and with Kyōraku eliminates Sōkyoku from the scene. After the ruckus, they are left shocked when Ichigo destroys the Sōkyoku Stand, and then Ichigo engages Byakuya Kuchiki after defeating three lieutenants. Trying to help her sister, Kiyone Kotetsu runs forward and is followed by her colleague Sentarō Kotsubaki. Sentarō is then hit by Soifon and when Ukitake runs forward to stop Soifon, he is in turn stopped by Yamamoto. Yamamoto gravely states that what they have done is beyond mere punishment and that they are not ignorant of what that means. Kyōraku then shows his thinking skills by grabbing Ukitake and running away first, with Nanao in close pursuit. Ukitake then asks Kyōraku to release him as he wanted to save his subordinates. Kyōraku asks him not to worry, as on the one hand, they had to take the fight elsewhere, or else Yamamoto’s power would most likely cause more casualties, and on the other hand, someone else was coming to help. from Yamamoto's spirit power.]] Running to a deserted spot, they reach the site and are confronted by Yamamoto. When Nanao is nearly suffocated by Yamamoto’s spirit power, Kyōraku breaks their eye contact, and brings her via Hohō to a safe place, and returns to the compliments of Yamamoto. This is when Yamamoto mentions the history of his two most beloved students. Kyōraku was a diligent pupil under Yamamoto’s tutelage, along with Ukitake. Despite his frivolous nature and a penchant for women, Yamamoto states that he was "prudent and stronger than anyone at seeing through to the truth." He also goes on to say that both of them had exceptional powers and that they were very strong at fighting. They were the first to become Captains from the academy that Yamamoto had created himself. "I was proud of you" Yamamoto states, "like my own children." Following that, Yamamoto draws his Zanpakutō against them. As he flares up, and releases his Zanpakutō’s Shikai, he then asks them both to do the same. He and Ukitake then engage in the fight against Yamamoto. During their fight, they receive news that Aizen had in fact been a traitor, and all three rush to the Sōkyoku grounds. After Aizen’s successful escape, Kyōraku is not really seen anymore, except in a small scene in the anime where he mentions that Yamamoto is getting rusty as turning them into search squads will not really work. Bount Arc He, along with Ukitake, appear to be the Captains outside the 12th Squad who are interested in finding out more knowledge about the history of the Bounts and Ran'Tao. He is seen appearing suspicious of Mayuri's behaviour and later, informs Yamamoto that Ukitake is too ill to attend the meetings that have been called. It is then shown that, in fact, Ukitake is searching through the books in the Central Library for information. Shunsui offers to help before he realises how many books this involves but continues to do search, despite his lazy nature showing how close he really is to Ukitake. New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc During the New Captain Shūsuke Amagai Arc, he is seen many times with the newly positioned captain, Shūsuke Amagai. They are first seen going to a drinking place, requesting their own room to have a personal talk. Fake Karakura Town arc reveals his position as the 1st Espada.]] When Aizen and his army invade the fake Karakura Town, Kyōraku asks Ukitake who he believes is the strongest. During the battle against the Arrancar, Shunsui matches himself against the Espada Stark. Though Kyōraku agrees with Stark's attitude and tells him that he too would have preferred to "fake" fighting, he also says that avoiding the fight is not an option this time. He then takes notice of the fight between Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and Halibel's Fracción, asking Stark if they should also put on a show. Stark is not amused at Kyōraku's attempt at humor and flatly refuses to fight. Stark states that neither of them is fighting at full strength anyway. Stark then makes note of how Kyōraku's short sword is still being sheathed. When Kyōraku explains why, Stark further notes that Kyōraku is obviously ambidextrous and that he is stronger with his left hand then his right, therefore Stark does not quite believe his excuse for his supposed lack of using his short sword. Kyōraku is somewhat amused at Stark's observations and comments on how he thought he had corrected his strength difference. Kyōraku then proceeds to attack Stark which the latter then dodges. Afterward, Kyōraku then surprises Stark by switching hands in mid attack and correcting his swing, making his right hand strength match his left. After Stark comments on the change, Kyōraku asks him whether he will take the fight seriously if he were to unsheathe his short sword, to which Stark comments that Kyōraku is already strong enough and he would not want him using his short sword. Kyōraku decides then to unsheathe his sword. Kyōraku is able to deduce the ranks of the top three Espada by sensing their battles. He states that Stark's female ally (Halibel) is the third strongest, and it would be easier on him if the old guy (Barragan) was the strongest, implying Kyōraku thinks differently. Stark then says he's sorry to disappoint him as he reveals the #1 tattooed on his hand. Kyōraku smiles and comments that this won't be too easy. Power & Abilities The true extent of Kyōraku's abilities has not been seen in the series, but he has been hinted to be quite strong, as General Yamamoto hints, Kyōraku, along with Ukitake and Yamamoto himself, are stronger than any other captain in Soul Society. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: While hating the concept of having to engage in a fight, Kyōraku is presumably one of the most proficient swordsmen in all of Soul Society. He is a highly adaptable combatant as his two swords have allowed him to become ambidextrous, meaning that he is able to switch hands between the two swords. Kyōraku also swings with more strength in his left hand then his right. However, he can easily switch or balance the strength between his two hands, much to the surprise of his opponent. Kidō Expert: While not his preferred style of combat, Shunsui has high prowess in Kidō combat(being one of the strongest captains this is not surprising.) During his battle against Sado, he was able to effortlessly launch his opponent several yards away with a seemingly small blast from his finger. This however may or may not have been a spell since Kyōraku did not even call out a name for it; It could have been a small burst of his Reiatsu. Flash Steps Master: He is masterful in the art of Flash Steps as a captain. He notably makes a massive leap in Flash Steps within mere moments to remove Nanao from the battlefield and return almost instantly, commended even by Yamamoto prior to battle. Master Strategist & Tactician: Despite his laid back attitude, Shunsui has repeatedly shown himself to be a perceptive and insightful man. According to Yamamoto, even as a child Shunsui has always had an eye for seeing the truth of the situation at hand. During the Bount arc, Shinsui easily saw through Kurotsuchi's attempt to hide being used by the Bount. In battle, Shunsui has proven to be very adept at noticing and understanding details in an opponent's skills or attack patterns. During his battle against Sado, he quickly determined the basics behind Sado's Reiryoku blasts, warning him about the kinds of techniques, and even explaining that his energy blasts would eventually use up his life energy. Vast Spiritual Power: as a Captain and one of the strongest and oldest Captains in the Gotei 13 it is safe to assume that Kyōraku has tremendous spiritual power. He is not overwhelmed by the Spiritual Pressure of General Yamamoto as most people would be in such a situation. Enhanced Durability: Shunsui has the ability to survive seemingly unscathed from devastating attacks after taking on General Yamamoto, whose Zanpakutō is the most devastating in all of Soul Society in terms of destructive power. Zanpakutō ': His Zanpakutō is unique in that it exists as two completely separate swords, existing as a daisho sword pair, considering of a short sword and a long katana. Kyōraku maintains that he only uses his short sword in situations where his katana is too difficult to use. He claims that he does not use them together on a regular basis. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . In Katen Kyōkotsu's Shikai, the daisho sword pair transforms into two large black Chinese broadswords (daodo), with silver edges, rectangular hand guards and red tassels coming from the handles. :Shikai Special Ability: Both PSP and Nintendo DS Bleach games revealed that Kyōraku's Shikai allows him to manipulate wind, which would match with his Shikai command. *'Bankai': Not yet revealed. Quotes *"Hana Kaze Midarete, Kashin Naki, Tenpū Midarete, Tenma Warau, Katen Kyōkotsu!" *"Nanao-chaan..." (little Nanao in the English Dub) *"Yama-jii." (old man-Yama in the English Dub) *(to Kisuke when he worries about Hiyori Sarugaki) "It's a captain's job to have faith and wait." Trivia *Kyoraku is the only Shinigami who wields a Zanpakutō that exists as two (completely separate) blades in both its sealed state and its Shikai. References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Male